Kingdom Hearts: A Nobodies Memories
by Number XV-Saxm
Summary: Takes place after Roxas reunites with Sora.  Roxas explores the memories of Sora all to find his very special freind, Xion.  Roxas goes through the memories either reliving them or just trying to find Xion.  XionXRoxas


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All right reserved to the makers of Kingdom Hearts so don't sue me, PLEASE :D

**Chapter 1: Destiny Island and Traverse Town**

I guess I'll start off with my name I'm Roxas. I use to be part of this Organization made up of nobody's. Nobody's are empty shelled creatures without a heart. My somebody had a really strong heart when they became a heartless in return I was created. I even met my somebody that has only been done one other time. After I met him I went back into his memories which is where I am now. I thought I would be with my friends again, but I am stuck in the memories of my somebody's past. I now relive his memories in a way, but I am looking for somebody really important to me. Her name is Xion.

She was also created by the same somebody, but she was his memory of his friend Kiari. All I remember about her is that we were best friends and that we had ice cream all the time. I want to remember her so bad, but for some reason my mind rejects any of my own memories. It's like Sora took my memories with him. So if I keep exploring his memories I should find my own memories again maybe even her.

I stood in front of three items. A sword, shield, and a wand. A voice called out to me saying "What is most precious to you?" I walked to the shield and the voice called out "Is friendship important to you?" I nodded and took the shield from the alter. "What can you do without?" Asked the voice. I walked to the wand and the voice asked, "Is magic something you can do without?" again I nodded and the wand disappeared.

All the alters were destroyed and the floor beneath me was shattering as well. I fell into the black abyss until I reached another glass floor. I placed my feet firmly on the ground. "Watch yourself in combat shadows will attack those with strong hearts." Funny I'm a nobody I don't have a heart. Heartless swarmed around me, I tried to pull out my keyblade, but instead the shield appeared in its place.

"No matter you all die the same!" I shouted as I killed the heartless.

"Behind you." Said the voice as I quickly turned around and vanquished the last heartless. "Good now keep moving don't be scared just keep walking." Said the voice. I can't be scared I don't have emotions. I walked through the door to be greeted by more glass floors and heartless. I vanquished the heartless one by one as I moved to the top level of the stairway. I stood at the top of the stairwell to see a single beam of light. I walked closer to the light, "The closer you get to the light the larger your shadow becomes." Said the voice as I turned around to see a giant heartless ready to kill me. I pulled out my shield and started to attack the arms of the heartless. I quickly won, surprised it felt like I did this many times before.

A memory of me and Axel facing off against another one of these heartless, then we went for ice cream. "I guess we were best friends." I said to myself, but it didn't last long because the darksider feel on top of me. I was surrounded in darkness.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a beautiful beach. I yawned as I sat up, then I decided to lay back down only to be greeted by a face. "Ahh!" I shouted being surprised by a younger looking Kiari.

"Roxas you lazy bum." She said. I guess my name was going to be the same in here as well as my outfit.

"Shut up I'm tired." I said laying down again. I was rewarded with a smack on the head. "Ow, what was that for?" I asked holding my head as I sat up.

"Nothing." She said with a smile.

"Slaking off again I see. Can't you two help at all?" Asked a boy with silver hair. It was Riku, Sora's best friend. Innocent to what he would do when he is older.

"I see you found us." She said playfully.

They walked off to go build a raft of some sorts. "I don't need to relive his memories, but I guess it will be fun till I leave this place." I told myself walking in there direction.

When I arrived at the raft Kiari held up a piece of paper and said, "Roxas gather these supplies for the trip." I nodded and went to gather the supplies.

**LATER**:

"Ok, here you. Goodnight I'm going to bed." I told Kiari handing her the supplies.

"Took you long enough. Just kidding goodnight Roxas." She said waving me off goodbye.

Another memory was triggered just by waving goodnight. I always told Xion goodnight before we went to our rooms across from each other. I looked to the night sky and said "Goodnight Xion."

**That night**:

I was sitting in bed looking at the sky. I still had my pants and black undershirt on. The night was peaceful, but then a void of darkness appeared. "I guess it's time." I said grabbing my jacket and jumping out the window. When I arrived on the island was surrounded by heartless. I was going to fight them, but notice my keyblade could not be used. I found Riku standing on the battle ground. "Riku get out of here before…" I was cut off.

"The door is open. Come on lets go to other world and of course Kiari too." He said being engulfed by darkness. He was completely engulfed by darkness and I was almost too, but then I could finally summon the keyblade removing the darkness that surrounded me. I saw a white door in front of the small cave. I fought my way through the heartless to reach it. I opened the door then crawled my way to the other side. I saw Kiari standing in front of a door.

"Roxas." She said dully almost lifeless. The door opened and a strong wind started rushing out of it. Kiari was carried with the wind. I tried to catch her but she just phased right through me. I was then carried by the wind too.

I stood up in a destroyed Destiny Island. I turned around to be greeted with the darksider that I saw in the dream. "I'm not scared of you." I said summoning the keyblade. It tried to smash me to death with its arm. I jumped up and onto the arm; I now ran up its arm and slashed its face.

The void now started to suck me in along with the darksider. I tried to hold on to something, but realized it was pointless so I let go…

**TRAVERSE TOWN**:

It felt like something was licking my face. I opened my eyes to a dog trying to wake me up. I stood up to see that I was in an alleyway. Where was I? I decided to have a look around. I saw a sign that said accessory shop. I walked in through the front doors.

There was a man behind the counter reading a magazine. "Hey what is this place?" I asked.

"This is Traverse Town. Home to people who lost their worlds." He said with a grin.

"Never heard of this place. Anyway have you seen a girl with black short hair, or with a hood covering her face?" I asked trying to see if Xion was here.

"Nope sorry pal. Why don't you try looking around town." He suggested. I nodded and walked out the door.

I started to walk down some stairs then heard, "The keyblades chosen one. I never thought it would be some kid. Well I don't really care. Now give me the keyblade."

"Like hell I will. Bring it on buddy." I said calling forth my keyblade. He quickly pulled out a gun blade and started swinging it at me. I dodged every attack, then there was finally an opening so I swung as hard as I could and knocked him out. When I thought it was over someone knocked me out from behind.

I woke up to see some girls face hovering above mine. "Hey Leon he's awake!" she shouted.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted.

"We needed to erase you presence so the heartless wouldn't find you." He said calmly.

"Look I can take care of myself so if you don't mind I'll be on my way. I'm trying to find someone." I said reaching for the door.

"Wait are you really risking your life to find someone that could be dead?" asked Leon.

"Yes. She means everything to me." I said walking out of the room. I explored the town for a while until I was right back where I started. "Alright I can't be reliving memories now. I have to find her." I said out loud to myself.

"Leaving so soon." Said the man from the accessory shop.

"Yeah I need to be going did you want something?" I asked.

"Here take this." He said handing me a piece of paper. "Collect these they might give you some answers." He said walking away.

_Xehanort's report one:_

_I have found out many secrets from this keyblade that I hold. Unlocking memories, unlocking hearts, unlocking light, unlocking darkness, even the door to darkness. The one thing I cannot find is the door to light. Ventus was able to find it and reside in the heart of another being. I cannot further my progress being stuck under Ansem's watch. I shall leave tomorrow to find this door to light. If I can merge the two, Darkness and Light, I could become eternal. _

_ There will be no turning back now. I have given into the darkness, no telling what will happen when I find this door to the light. Ventus if only you remained under my control, this could have all been avoided. If anyone is reading this I want you to finish my progress and revive me so we may rule the worlds as gods._

"Hehehehe, this fool thought he could do what even Xemnas could not. This door to light it interests me I guess I'll continue to find these as I look for Xion." I said to myself sticking the piece of paper in my pocket. I opened a dark corridor and said, "Well Sora it looks like you have memories you don't even know about. Ventus, that name sounds so familiar to me. Whatever onward with memories." I said trying to brighten up my mood while walking through the corridor…

A/N: Hey what do you guys think of my story so far. I know it says XionXRoxas in the summary, but I swear that is the main point of all this. Just keep reading because I swear it gets better. Oh, and please review.


End file.
